Because Fonons
by EmerMarie
Summary: If you suddenly heard that Yuan Ka-Fei was trying to become the Fon Master, then you know something is wrong. Big time. No, seriously, I'm just as confused as you are.


**Yep, another one-shot for the Tales series! . . . Only that it's random. And short, but who cares.**

**I don't have much of anything to say here, so go ahead and laugh at this monstrosity. You'll be wondering what was going on here.**

* * *

><p><em>Wait, what am I doing here again?<em>

I quietly tiptoed across the metal flooring. Looking around briefly, I noticed that everything around me was metal. The hallway(?) was pretty squared, but it was small, with my head just barely touching the ceiling. The flooring had many tiny holes that let the light from below dimly illuminate the hallway I was in.

Wait, is it just me, or this a ventilation system of some sort?

Great, now I feel like James Bond from 007: Nightfire, I think there was mission that began in a situation similar to this. Now if only I had a crossbow with me. . .

". . . 'll never st. . . e!"

_Wait, what? There are voices up ahead?_

Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I continued to tiptoe across the metal flooring. Even so, I was still making some very faint sounds, but I think the man's babbling about whatever is drowning them out. As soon as I was close enough to hear whatever he was saying though. . .

"You've walked right into my trap, fools!"

_Wait, that voice. . . Yuan?_

I slowly kneeled down and squinted my eyes to see though the many, many holes that were on the floor. Sure enough, I could see a blue-haired man; and if it weren't for the voice, then I probably would've mistaken him for a woman right there.

"As soon as I take care of you, I will become the Fon Master!"

. . . WHAT.

That made no sense. At all. No. Just. NO.

Did Yuan Ka-Fei, seriously, want to become the Fon Master?

"You won't get away with this!" Another voice was heard. Wait. . . that sounded like Luke. . .

WHAT. _THE. __**HECK.**_

Tales of Symphonia meets Tales of the Abyss.

Something is _seriously_ _wrong_ here. Very, very _wrong_. Like, Phoenix _Wrong_.

Looking down again, I could barely see a person with red hair. Was it long or was it short? I can't tell from here, since he (or she?) is right below me.

Hold on, why am I suddenly reminded of some random cliché movie scene right now?

Oh wait, now I remember. Some random big villain tells the heroes or audience of some malicious plot, then all of a sudden they blast something and it reveals a spy of some sort that usually gets killed later.

In that case. . .

Apparently, I discovered that I can actually take off my shoes. I did so as quietly as possible, and once I did, I grabbed the pair of sneakers I was wearing and quietly sneaked forward a little more, this time much more silently. Now why didn't I do this before?

Come to think of it, what am I doing here, anyway?

I left the question aside as I continued to move on ahead, despite my fairly acute hearing, I couldn't even hear my own footsteps over Yuan's voice. I discovered that I couldn't make out whatever he was blabbering on about other than something about Fon Masters and something about someone being his (". . . You're mine.") or something.

"And it looks like we have another visitor. . ."

Ah, crud.

The flooring behind me exploded from below as I sent flying even further ahead by the shockwave. Oddly enough, it didn't even hurt when I fell to the floor. In fact, I didn't even cry out in pain.

"And where is our little visitor now?" That voice. . . was that Jade or Kratos or someone else?

"I bet he blasted that part of the ceiling just to scare us." That voice I recognize. Lloyd Irving.

Yup. Something is clearly wrong here.

While I heard the sounds of the people below arguing, I quietly got to my feet, placed my sneakers back on, and placed my hands into my pockets. I felt something in my right pocket. Taking it out, I discovered that it was a gray-white stick about half the length of a typical No. 2 pencil. On the top was a small black ball with a white stripe circling it and a white star in the center. . . why am I reminded of those Star-Posts and springs from Sonic the Hedgehog?

It looks like the ball can be pushed down in a manner similar to that of a mechanical pencil. I did so and heard a click, and the black parts of the tiny ball was flickering red. . . Wait. . .

IS THIS A BOMB? !

I didn't want to hold onto it any longer, so I tossed it into the gaping hole that Yuan had made earlier.

"Hey, what's that?"

**BOOM!**

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

"Eek!"

"Hey! The trap's destroyed!"

"Don't let them get away!"

. . . Well THAT was interesting. Just as I was about to turnaround and continue my way down this ventilation shaft, or at least I think it's one. . .

**FLAPTH!**

"OW!"

I looked down the hole from a distance and saw Yuan in a very strange white outfit sprawled out on the floor, face down. And right next to him was. . . a blue binder? Since when did he go to school? Come to think of it. . . that binder looks familiar. . . Wait, is Yuan. . . DRESSED UP AS _MOHS_? ? ?

. . . Yyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaah. I think it's safe to say that I've gone insane now.

Yuan got up quickly and noticed the binder next to him. He stared at it for a moment before grabbing it and tearing it apart while acting (and laughling) insanely like a Higurashi murderer.

Why am I suddenly thinking of _Medical_ _Terminology_ now? !

As soon as Yuan left for. . . whatever. I rose my eyebrow for a moment. I wonder whether I should jump down or not. You know what? Screw it.

I hopped down and landed gracefully. I didn't even feel any pain despite falling down what seems to be about fifteen feet.

Great, now I feel like a Mary-Sue.

"Brittany!"

What the - - - ? ! Brittany? My name's not Brittany! I turned and saw Lloyd, Luke, Jade. . . why is Peony holding a sword?

The four of them ran in a random direction with part of the flooring destroyed, possibly by that bomb I "purposely" dropped earlier. I jumped over the hole and ran after them, maybe they might know something? This place is screwed and wacked up!

All of a sudden an alarm went off.

_Huh?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-<strong>_

_*Click*_

I slowly sat up from my bed, with my hair in disarray. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I let out an irritated moan.

"That does it. No more watching both Symphonia and Abyss videos on YouTube before bed."

Later that morning, I took a test for my Medical Terminology class. . . and aced it.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on now, I can't be the ONLY one that's had a few wacked up dreams like this!<strong>

**A hundred percent true story. A few nights ago I was asleep and I had a very wacked up dream just like this one. It was just too weird and funny now that I think about it, so I decided to type what I could remember and place it here for you all to laugh at.**

**If you've managed to catch any of the possibly obvious references, then good for you.**

**Later.**


End file.
